Meteora versus Altair
by Shield Liger
Summary: Esta historia se introduce en el capítulo 20. Una vez que Selesia Upitiria quien muere reteniendo a Charon para que no siga apoyando a la Princesa del uniforme militar en el Capítulo 20. Narra la confrontación entre las dos protagonistas de esta saga, Meteora y Altair


**METEORA VERSUS ALTAIR**

(Basado en la serie Re-Creators de Estudio Troyca)

**(Todos los derechos de la serie Re-Creators pertenecen a Troyca. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden)**

INTRODUCCIÓN.- Esta historia se introduce en el capítulo 20. Una vez que Selesia Upitiria quien muere, al final del Capítulo 19, reteniendo a Charon para que no siga apoyando a la muchacha del uniforme militar en el Capítulo 20.

_\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunta dolida Hikayu – ¡Tú también eres una creación! ¡Actúas como si todo esto fuera un show!_

_\- Es porque es un espectáculo. – Responde Altair – es para la aceptación de la audiencia. Para eso son mis poderes. – Y continuó – Todo aquí es una obra que se ha creado solo para ese propósito. Tú eres la que no lo entiende, Hoshikawa Hikayu. _

_\- ¡Nunca perdonaré una persona como tú! – exclamó indignada la chica de pelo rosa. – Poniéndose de pie, hace girar su bastón hasta que lo va convirtiendo en un arma poderosa, para dar un gran salto en dirección a Altair convocando el ataque ¡Kassatsu Hakugeki Retsuna!_

_Altair, al verla venir, hace aparecer una metralleta y con uno de sus sables imita el toque de un violín generando una enorme esfera de energía que envuelve a Hikayu y le arrebata la totalidad de sus poderes, cogiéndola del cuello-_

_\- ¡No puede ser! – grita su creados desconcertado._

_\- Holopsicon, Décimo tercer movimiento: Origen del Boceto. - explica la mujer del traje militar – Esto toma giros de la trama que fueron agregados a la historia y los vuelve al principio – continúa, mientras una impotente Hoshikawa se retuerce de dolor en las manos de la mujer – Matarte en una batalla no era parte de mis planes – le dice a la niña frente suyo – O más bien, no era parte de mis planes para mi historia. – argumenta, mientras todos los espectadores no pueden salir del asombro. – Todo lo que sucede aquí es un guion hecho sólo por mí. Y todo el guion también es hecho para la diversión de todos los espectadores – explica mientras en el Nissan Stadium la gente disfruta con el show presentado – Dejaré que juegues el papel de un inocente espectador – le dice nuevamente a Hikayu, quien luchaba por zafarse del apriete, llorando – Siente lo impotente que eres. Eres inútil. No puedes hacer nada. – le dice en forma irónica y burlesca – Todo lo que puedes hacer es sentarte y observar el fin del mundo. – lanzándola luego al suelo siendo recibida en brazos por Blitz Talker._

_Yuya, que había estado callado observando siente la rabia y la impotencia de lo que está sucediendo, emprende carrera en dirección a Altair y con su nuevo poder crea una escalera de hielo por la cual trepa. Al estar frente a ella golpea con su bastón de poder chocando con el anillo protector de su enemiga._

_\- Eres una mujer repulsiva – le grita mientras resiste el golpe. - ¿Por qué no borraste nuestros poderes también? – Dice Yuya mientras expulsa sus palabras con rabia – No, ¿por qué no nos borraste a nosotros? – Escupe el joven – Puedes hacer eso. ¡¿No es así?!_

_\- Ella no va hacer eso – responde Talker con Hikayu en sus brazos – La razón es que nosotros…_

_\- En este momento, todos son personajes en una historia que Altair creó – completa la información Meteora – Ella usó nuestro propio sistema contra nosotros. – Dijo decepcionada – Ahora mismo, nosotros no somos quienes controlamos la historia. La jaula se ha convertido en un elevador para el propósito de aumentar su aceptación – comenta Meteora apretando los puños._

_\- Vamos, no arruinen la diversión – fustigó Altair – Entretengan a la audiencia. Eso hará que aumente la aceptación_

_\- Meteora, ¿Cuál es la situación actual? – pregunta Matsubara, golpeando con el puño un pilar del Centro de Mando, producto de la frustración._

_\- El nivel de aceptación dentro de la jaula sigue incrementándose – responde muy triste y cabizbaja, la muchacha mirando los aros de luz que la rodeaban – La audiencia aprueba la historia de Altair. – Sigue informando – Les interesa ver qué sigue._

_\- Entonces aún tenemos una oportunidad – apuntó Matsubara, mirando a la Maga quien asiente, - Hagámoslo. – Reafirmó – En términos de historia, este es el momento perfecto para usar nuestra arma secreta._

_\- Ya preparamos el terreno para esto en la precuela – completó Yatouji._

_\- Para eso nos pasamos toda una noche sin dormir – destaca Maasaki._

_\- Ciertamente, el nivel de aceptación ya ha excedido el umbral necesario para hacer que mi último hechizo aparezca en este mundo. – Refuerza Meteora, y reflexiva, comenta – No podemos pedir una mejor oportunidad que esta. – haciendo asentir a la Oficial Kukishihara._

_\- Preparen el gran final – dijo esta última. – Procederemos a la etapa de Aparición SI – y usando un intercomunicador, llama a Kanoya – Aquí CIC, Kanoya-kun, ¿puedes escucharme?_

_\- La situación… - musitó abatido el muchachito – Estamos en proceso de agruparnos._

_\- Los hechizos especiales que usamos en el Gigas Machina aún son usables, ¿verdad? – inquiere la Oficial a cargo._

_\- Algunos ya no funcionan – informa el jovencito –Los hechizos de ataque son historia_

_\- No los necesitaremos –responde Aki Kukishara. Meteora-san conjurará un conjuro ahora. – Sigue dando indicaciones la mujer – Desvía el poder de la unidad restante al Pentagrama de Autoridad. – el conductor del Gigas comienza a apretar los controles de mando de su máquina, apareciendo varios monitores frente al muchacho, colocándose el gigantesco robot de pie._

_\- Nosotros obedecemos tu autoridad – comenzó a musitar la joven Meteora, y frente al Gigas Machina aparece un triángulo de luz azul y en cada punta un círculo girando, y tocando los bordes un circulo gigante dentro de ese triángulo. A medida que va avanzando la evolución de este conjuro más figuras geométricas van apareciendo aumentando el tamaño del conjuro invocado por Meteora Österreigh – un momento continua por mil años – continúa su hechizo –Que tu errancia sea por siempre. Usa la autoridad de la eternidad, para arraigar nuestras esperanzas. En nombre de la estrella del Sur ¡que el Holopsicon emerja ahora! – completó la muchacha de la melena blanca. En tanto en la jaula se oyen ruidos y un rayo de luz rojiza proveniente de lejos se acerca a toda velocidad llenando el espacio, chocando con el campo de energía de Altair quien es expulsada a gran distancia, desconcertándola. Al terminar el brillo, aparece Sirius frente a frente de una sorprendida Altair._

_\- Esa es… - empieza a decir sorprendido Yuya._

_\- Me pregunto por qué no habla – interroga Marine a Matsubara._

_\- La aceptación no ha llegado al interior del personaje – responde – El nivel de aceptación apenas puede sostener su existencia – dice apesadumbrado. – Ni más ni menos. _

_\- Aun así, ahora mismo, ella tiene los mismos poderes que Altair. – afirmó Meteora dentro de los círculos móviles de luz. - Es un reflejo perfecto. Es lo que es. Para ella… - empezó a decir – No, para nosotros, ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Sirius, ¡Elimina a Altair!_

_El nuevo personaje asiente, empuña su sable y se prepara para el ataque._

_\- ¡No pueden hablar en serio! - exclama enfadada Altair – Este diseño, ¡es el último diseño que mi querida amiga creó en el último momento antes de su muerte! – gritó conmocionada, al ver que Sirius alzaba su lanza apuntando y lanzándosela, lo que la hace saltar lejos escapando del ataque. - ¿También eres capaz de usar el Holopsicon? – creado con su sable una gran bola de energía azul, que es contrarrestada por una gran bola de energía rosada creada por Sirius girando y chocando entre sí, haciendo sacudirse la tierra y liberando una gran cantidad de energía que sacudía calles y edificios alrededor, hasta que la esfera de energía de Sirius poco a poco va absorbiendo el poder de Altair venciendo su resistencia y provocando una explosión tan violenta que las pantallas no pueden resistir el reflejo luminoso encandilando a los espectadores reunidos en el estadio, arrojando error en todas las cámaras._

_\- Revisen equipos – ordena la Oficial de Gobierno-_

_\- No es un problema técnico – corrige Meteora, Kukishara voltea para ver a la Maga quien explica – El mundo dentro de la jaula está tratando de resolver la contradicción. – la oficial gira sobre sí misma para monitorear las pantallas del centro de Comando, en donde se divisa poco a poco como se va disipando el humo dejando ver a una Altair pixeleada_

_\- Vaya, muy bien. – Les dijo la imagen holográfica – Hicieron una copia bastante buena de mí. No espera menos de ustedes, los Creadores. – Recuperando poco a poco su forma real, para desconcierto de Hikayu y de Blitz Talker – No es poca cosa. Hacer que la audiencia aceptara completamente una nueva Creación. – provocando el enojo de Shou y de Yuya. Habría tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo – razonó Altair – Parece que hallaron una manera rápida de ganar suficiente aceptación para enfrentarme. – cometario que hizo rechinar los dientes a Kayoru, al ver que Altair aparecía completamente sin daños._

_\- Sirius se ha sincronizado al Coeficiente Existencial de Altair. Todo hasta ahora… – informa Meteora._

_\- Sí, ha procedido de acuerdo al plan – murmuró Matsubara entre dientes._

_En la jaula, una enfurecida Altair, hace aparecer un sable en una de sus manos y con un gran grito de ira se lanza contra Sirius que le recibe con su lanza, comenzando una feroz batalla entre ambas mujeres con una fuerza asombrosa. De pronto Sirius arroja su lanza al suelo justo debajo de Altair y cuando ésta última cree que ha conseguido la victoria del centro de la lanza de Sirius se convoca un círculo de poder que inmoviliza a Altair por completo._

_\- ¿Qué…? – alcanza a decir apenas._

_\- Holopsicon, sexagésimo sexto movimiento, – recita Sirius – Modificación de la existencia. – completa la frase mientras levanta su lanza apuntando a su estómago traspasándose por completo. Bajo el poder de Holpsicon, en vez de quedar herida de muerte provoca que Altair comience a pixelearse desde el mismo punto en donde Sirius se clavó el arma._

_\- Maldita… -dice a duras penas, Altair – ¡Estás tratando de tomar mi lugar! – insulta mientras los pixeles van aumentando y alcanzando su rostro - ¡Despreciable! ¡Estás tratando de convertirte en mí! – le grita a medida que su cuerpo entero se pixelea, mientras Sirius la mira inexpresivamente._

_\- Exactamente. – Responde casi para sí mismo Matsubara – Si no podemos borrarte, al menos te cambiaremos. – confirma mientras se genera una gran explosión en la jaula, que sobre ilumina las pantallas casi encegueciendo a todos los espectadores, que va creciendo en tamaño y, prácticamente, afecta toda la jaula._

_Al difuminarse la explosión se ve a Sirius tendida boca abajo en el suelo. Yuya corre a verla y la da vuelta._

_-Oye viejo, ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella? –le pregunta a Talker._

_\- Porque no tratas de despertarla con un beso – responde burlesco el veterano detective._

_\- ¿Un beso? – replica asombrado._

_\- Eso sería muy romántico – celebra Hikayu acercándose._

_\- Anda, ¡hazlo Yuya! – Se ríe Shou – me burlaré de ti._

_\- ¡Cállense idiotas! – estalla Yuya._

_\- El Coeficiente Existencial de Altair es casi cero. – Informa Meteora – Creo que podemos afirmar que Altair ha sido absorbida por Sirius, tal como lo planeamos._

_\- ¿Tuvimos éxito? – pregunta aún dudosa Marine._

_\- Matsubara-san – exclama contento Maasaki._

_\- ¡Todo es gracias a ti! – exclama satisfecho Yatouji_

_\- Creé ese personaje tan solo para esto – replica Takashi Matsubara. – Como su Creador, no es algo que me enorgullezca. _

_\- Pero hiciste lo correcto – insiste Yatouji._

_En tanto dentro de la jaula, el Gigas aterriza y Konoya cae sentado dentro de él afirmándose la muñeca resentido:_

_\- ¡Duele!_

_Por otra parte, Sirius despierta en los brazos de Yuya, algo desorientada. Se endereza y se coloca de pie, sin pronunciar palabras._

_\- Mirokouji-kun, ¿cómo está Sirius? – pregunta por el audífono la agente Kukishihara._

_\- Ni siquiera habla – indica el aludido - ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_\- No tiene personalidad, – responde la oficial, mientras Sirius se dirige cojeando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Altair—por eso no puede hablar. Bueno, es una muñeca que fue creada solo para derrotar a Altair, después de todo._

_\- Nunca pensé que realmente crearían un personaje así. – replica Yuya, mientras observa los movimientos erráticos de Sirius._

_\- Sí, - responde Aki Kukishihara – Esta era la única manera._

_\- No estoy tratando de culparlos – explica Mirokouji – Es solo que no lo esperaba._

_Sirius se detiene justo frente al que fue el sombrero de Altair y se agacha para cogerlo._

_\- ¿Qué va a suceder ahora con nosotros? – pregunta Hikayu._

_\- Meteora pensará alguna manera de enviarnos a casa – responde Rui Kanoya descendiendo de su máquina. —En cualquier caso, nuestro trabajo está hecho ahora – afirma el chico mientras Blitz Talker enciende un cigarrillo._

_\- Sí, ahora que el mundo no será destruido – dice el veterano detective después de expulsa el humo aspirado – podemos volver en cualquier momento. – remata convencido, mientras Yuya, báculo en el hombre se encamina a donde están los demás, dándole la espalda a Sirius que aún permanece con el sobrero de Altair en las manos y un brillo generado por los pixeles recorre el cuerpo de la muchacha – O incluso si no podemos volver a casa, entonces está bien también. – remata Talker._

_ Sin que nadie se percate, Sirius se coloca el sombrero de Altair, y un sonido tristemente conocido hace reaccionar a Shou:_

_\- Yuya! – lamentablemente este no logra reaccionar a tiempo y sus ojos desconcertados se abren de par en par, mira hacia su pecho y ve que ha sido traspasado por uno de os sables usados por Altair, escupe sangre y dos sables más los atraviesan. Shou corre donde su amigo en el momento justo que Sirius, le está lanzando otros dos sables más._

_\- ¡Hangaku! – grita agónico Yuya y su espíritu guerrero intercepta los sables y se dirige a pelear directamente a la atacante, generando sorpresa a los presentes en la sala de Comando._

_\- ¡No puede ser! – Grita la agente Kukishihara – mientras todos se aproximan a las cámara con el rostro demudado de asombro._

_\- Su Coeficiente Existencial es igual a Cero – comenta desconcertada Meteora. - ¡Esa no es Altair! Pensaba que Sirius… - comienza a decir, pero fue interrumpida por la voz inconfundible de Altair que dice:_

_\- ¿Creíste que esta mujer era Sirius? – sonriendo levanta la cabeza y un rápido pixeleo desaparece Sirius siendo reemplazada por la temida Altair, quien con un movimiento de su brazo hace aparecer los sables a su alrededor como siempre. – Bueno, mis amigos, he regresado – dice irónica mientras los demás que se encontraban en la jaula se ponen en posición de defensa – Siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. – La imagen de Altair llena las pantallas del Nissan Stadium causando una ola de exclamaciones de asombro de los espectadores._

_\- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunta Yatouji acercándose a Matsubara - ¡Teníamos cubierto hasta el último detalle! – Y sacudiendo del hombre al dibujante, le dice - ¡Nuestro plan era perfecto!_

_\- No fue suficiente. – Intenta explicar Maasaki – Sirius, el personaje que creamos, no tenía suficiente información comparado con Altair. – Argumentando – Pudimos hacer que la audiencia la aceptara lo suficiente para hacer que apareciera, pero no pudimos profundizar lo suficiente para detallar la personalidad del personaje._

_\- Altair, tomo ventaja de ello – complemente la sabia Meteora. – Estuvo a punto de ser sobreescrita. Pero se aprovechó de la fluctuación de la personalidad de Sirius para tener prioridad sobre ella._

_\- La subestimamos – murmura indignado Matsubara – Altair tampoco tiene una historia de fondo. Por eso pensé que podríamos hacerlo. ¡Maldición! – exclama furioso._

_\- Meteora – llama Altair – No, no fuiste tú. Tu pequeño truco debió haber sido idea de los Creadores. – se explica y en voz alta dice: - ¿Puedes escucharme? – Con una sonrisa triunfadora prosigue – Yo soy diferente de los otros personajes aquí. No pertenezco a ninguna historia. Sin embargo, es por eso precisamente que mi querida amiga me dio una historia sin fin. – explica recordando los dibujos y las veces que fue compartida la imagen que Setsuna se compartió en la red – Ella me dio un universo eterno de libertad. Aun así no pertenezco a ninguna parte. Es un universo que extrae deseos sin límite y donde se exponen emociones. Una verdadera poesía. – Sigue explicando la chica del uniforme militar para sorpresa de todos los espectadores – Mi existencia se ha sostenido por el número infinito de Creadores que se agregaron a este poema. El poder de la creación es transferido a otra persona. Y esa lo siente y lo reflexiona. Y luego esos pensamientos dan a luz al poder de la Creación otra vez – demostrando gráficamente como se multiplican las historias en las redes – Es emoción. Una pasión enloquecida. La lógica inteligente no es más que una esclava de la emoción. – fundamentando su existencia inmortal explicando – Aunque están atrapados en medio de una tormenta de emociones, han subestimado su poder. Es por eso que perdieron. – El público presente en el estadio aúlla de emoción, mientras Sota comprende que es el momento de la última jugada y emprende la carrera a la sala de mando._

_\- He detectado otra perturbación en el campo magnético – informa un soldado en los comandos de la central. – N35, E139. Ginza Chuo –dori – mientras da cuenta de esto en distintas partes de la ciudad se ve un tiritar de imágenes como si la ciudad creada como jaula se estuviera pixelenado._

_\- Hay una fisura en la jaula – exclama preocupada la Oficial Kukishihara. - ¿Será posible…? – Dejando la frase inconclusa - ¿Qué se esté volviendo inestable?_

_\- Sin embargo fue una bella representación – comenta burlesca Altair dentro de la jaula.—Fue maravillosa. – frases que hicieron enojar a Shou que se apresta a atacar._

_-¡No voy a cruzarme los brazos y a seguir solamente tu guion, maldita! – responde furioso Shou Hakua. - ¡Bayard! –grita con fuerza convocando a su espíritu guerrero, una suerte de centauro armado, que provoca el estallido de los vidrios de los edificios que rodean a Altair productos de las lanzas enviadas por Bayard. Altair se eleva al cielo para evadir esos ataques y Shou utiliza esas lanzas para escalar hasta ponerse a la altura de Altair. Una vez frente a ella, levanta su bastón para golpearla._

_\- Es inútil – le dice Altair al joven guerrero, provocando una explosión de sables que se incrustan en Bayard._

_\- Maldita, no puede ser. – exclama el joven _

_\- Así es – responde con irónica sonrisa la Princesa de uniforme militar en el mismo instante que Bayard se extingue convertido en múltiples pixeles que estallan y se desintegra provocando que Shou, arrebatado su alma guerrera, se desplome y caiga al suelo herido._

_\- Holopsicon, Noveno Movimiento: - dice la mujer de larga cabellera blanca –Restauración del Destino. Esto hace que la trama desaparezca. Las fisuras han comenzado a crecer. Vayamos juntos al viaje final. La audiencia está esperando. – remata._

_\- ¿Esperando tu poder invencible? – refuta Blitz._

_\- Mi fuerza no es lo que los espectadores esperan ver – responde Altair – Verlos batallar, verlos esforzarse por lo que creen y luchar por lo que es correcto con todas sus fuerzas, y verlos caer – explica mientras Kanoya aún no puede superar el dolor de su muñeca y Shou yace tendido de boca en el suelo. – Eso es lo que los espectadores quieren ver. Porque, ¿No es así como es una historia? – argumenta mientras Hikayu se enfurece mientras tiene en sus brazos a un herido y desfallecido Yuya. _

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de que ingrese a la jaula para ayudar a los demás en esta lucha. – musitó preocupada Meteora Österreich

\- ¿Estás segura? Ya viste lo que hizo Altair a la espada de Alicetaria y a Hikayu, que le arrebató sus poderes. – objetó la oficial Kukishihara.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió la Maga - Yo no soy de combate, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo la ventaja de que mis poderes aumentaron gracias al crossover que hicieron los creadores, pero no me podrá hacer lo mismo que a Hoshikawa, pues a ella la volvió a su origen, por lo tanto, en el peor de los casos me volverá a mis poderes originales y para que lo necesitamos puede ser suficiente si no logro detenerla en estos momentos.

\- ¿Y quién seguirá viendo cómo va la aceptación en la jaula? – preguntó Matsubara.

\- En estos momentos casi es innecesario seguir monitoreando, pues el público ya está cautivo y está expectante al desenlace de esta batalla, - comenta Maasaki - Altair ha sabido mantener el ritmo de la historia y los espectadores lo agradecen.

\- Ya veo – dijo pensativo, mirando la pantalla, Matsubara.

\- De todos modos, Kukishihara nos puede ir informando si hay alguna fluctuación que nos dé ventajas o nos lleve a la derrota – dijo mirando a la Agente.

\- Estaré atenta a lo que ocurra – confirmó la oficial – Meteora, tienes el permiso del Comité para usar las armas que requieras – mirando con honda preocupación la pantalla – la situación es casi desesperada y yo, personalmente, me encargaré de explicar el porqué de estos gastos al Consejo.

\- Se los agradezco. – Exclamó la sabia – Disculpen el estrago que estamos causando en sus vidas – dijo muy avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia la muchacha de pelo blanco. - Todo lo que podamos hacer para evitar que Alistar destruya los mundos será necesario. – girando sobre sus talones miró alternadamente a Matsubara, Maasaki, a Marine y a Yatouji – Por favor, yo haré lo posible por detenerla, espero que podamos coordinar el ataque para lograrlo.

Y diciendo esto salió de los anillos de luz que la rodeaban, miró la pantalla en donde se veía una desafiante Alistar, y unos impotentes aliados buscando algún medio para romper la protección de la Princesa de uniforme militar. Con su libro mágico en la mano musitó una palabras desapareciendo en el acto del lugar y apareciendo en el interior de la jaula.

\- Bienvenida, gran sabia! – Exclamó profundamente satisfecha Altair - Ya la estábamos echando de menos, Meteora. ¿Vienes a elevar mi aceptación en la historia que yo escribí?

\- Necesito hacer un ataque conjunto para convocar los conjuros con los cuales combatiré – dijo a los que aún estaban ilesos, Kanoya, Hikayu y Blitz Talker, ignorando por completo a Altair. – Ella logró la aprobación de los espectadores y ha ido aumentando sus poderes… - Tuvo que interrumpir su explicación para alzar un escudo de luz protector a las conocidas espadas que la del uniforme militar lanzó, indignada, porque no estaban respetando su protagonismo.

\- Qué falta de modales, Meteora. Siendo una mujer tan culta, no respondes a las preguntas que te hacen – el rostro de la mujer estaba con el ceño adusto y su mirada cargada de odio – Me alegra que estés presente para humillarte, derrotando a tus títeres y a ti, que te negaste a sumarte a la destrucción de este mundo de dioses que han creado nuestros mundos llenos de dolor, desgracias y tragedias…. Y que ofendieron a mi creador… Tendrás que pagar con tu vida…

Meteora miraba desde el suelo en medio de sus amigos a través de su escudo mágico.

\- Estoy listo para atacar a este monstruo, aunque sé que eso es lo que ella quiere, - replicó frío Blitz - que la ataquemos y nos vaya derrotando para seguir acrecentando su poder y su aceptación.

\- ¿La gran sabia necesita ayuda para combatir conmigo? – pregunta burlesca la princesa de traje militar – ¿o intentarás vengarte de la muerte de Selesia, o de la traidora Alicetaria? – Mordiendo las palabras – ¿o quizás de la muerte de la dulce, inocente y estúpida Mamila?

Meteora con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo y con el puño apretado alzó bruscamente la mirada al oír esto último.

\- ¿Tú la mataste? – exclamó impactada la chica de ojos azules. A su espalda se oían las exclamaciones de horror de sus colaboradores y en el Centro de mando un silencio profundo y lleno de dolor se adueñó de los presentes. Y antes que Altair pudiera responder algo, Meteora ya estaba a su altura levitando y aro de luz azul a su espaldas señalaba lo que le afectó la noticia que acababa de oír. Altair sonrió con sorna e iba a escupir algunas palabras de desdén cuando no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver salir de ese aro de luz un proyectil que no reconocía ni había visto anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer…? Alcanzó a decir la del largo pelo blanco cuando ese misil impacta en su barrera protectora y la expulsa hacia atrás a mucha distancia terminando incrustada en un edificio de concreto. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso, maldita bruja? – exclamó algo resentida al salir de donde había quedado atrapada. Y antes de escuchar una posible respuesta otro misil estalla en su escudo derrumbando ese edificio y dos más a continuación. Altaír no había previsto eso y menos empezar a sentir el sabor de la sangre en la boca. – Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos meses – exclamó furiosa. – cogió su espada y la alzó para tocar el violín terrible que tenía, musitando: -Holopsicon… - pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase un estampido y una onda violenta golpea a Altair sin poder comprender claramente. Unos segundos después entiende y exclama casi modulando y sin voz – Blitz! – buscando con la mirada al veterano detective, quién aún no bajaba el brazo y aún la apuntaba dando a entender que había disparado una bala de gravedad. – Veo que están tomando valor para proteger a su líder – mascó con furia sus palabras.

En el estadio frente a las pantallas gigantes se oyó un aplauso cerrado junto a exclamaciones de asombro y de felicitaciones. La lucha se había declarado y, aparentemente, empezaba a nivelarse. Esto representaba un punto más para los aliados.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial Altair furiosa y sintiendo la rabia en su boca hizo girar con violencia sus espadas lanzándolas a todos juntos. Ese huracán de sables volando fueron resistidos a duras penas por Meteora ya que tuvo que Proteger a Blitz, a Hikayu, a Kanoya y a sí misma. Rui miró la situación desesperada y montó sobre el Gigas Machina para ayudar dentro de lo que pudiera con las escasas energías que aún quedaban en la reserva de su robot, levantó el vuelo y pasó rasante sobre Altair, quien le hizo quite al ataque distrayéndola por una fracción de segundos.

Sin dilatar más y creyendo que la oportunidad estaba servida, Meteora usa un nuevo poder lanzando su escudo a modo de platillo hacia Altair con la intención de rodearla e impedirle nuevos movimientos de ataque. Casi a la velocidad de la luz el disco giró en dirección a la chica de uniforme militar y cuando los aliados ya sentían que lo estaban logrando una victoria, Altair levantó una mano en la dirección que venía el ataque sin mirarlo, blandiendo uno de sus conocidos sables y lo rasgó por la mitad fácilmente, causando que todo aquel que lo estaba viendo en forma presencial o por pantalla, exclamara su asombro en alta voz. Meteora en tanto comenzó a descender lentamente algo preocupada y contrariada. La batalla aún no se decidía y, es más, el hecho que Altair haya deshecho sin esfuerzo su ataque, demostraba que el público expectante le estaba otorgando más aceptación y, con ello, más fuerza y poder.

\- Creo que si no actuamos en conjunto seremos derrotados, y no me refiero solo a nosotros, sino que el mundo entero será destruido – comentó tristemente Meteora.

\- Es hora de actuar –exclamó Blitz Talker

\- Si hubiera estado Selesia quizás ya le habríamos vencido – murmuró pesimista Rui Kanoya.

\- Quizás aún pueda ayudarnos – murmuró misteriosamente Meteora. Todos la miraron desconcertados, pero sabían que podían confiar en ella. Blitz cargó su arma, Kanoya respiró profundo y un anillo azul luminiscente apareció bajo los pies de la Sabia Bibliotecaria. Altair sonrió perversamente y se preparó para el contraataque.

Blitz dio un gran salto quedando a la altura de su contrincante y disparando dos balas de gravedad casi simultáneas, obligó a la chica de largo pelo blanco a retroceder rápidamente pues la embestida fue más poderosa de lo que ella esperó inicialmente. En su huida, notó por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en su retaguardia logrando bloquear a duras penas el poderoso rayo emanado de la boca de la máquina de Kanoya. En medio de la fuerza de ataque que provocaron ambos por lado y lado, más su campo de protección se generó una bola inmensa que estalló violentamente y que hizo temblar pantallas, y, a la vez, salir despedidos los atacantes a muchos metros de distancia.

Les llevó unos instantes esperar que se disipara la humareda y se pudiera ver nítidamente entre la bruma. Era tanto el polvo y el humo de la explosión suspendido en el aire. Aún no se podía ver bien cuando escucharon un grito de Altair mezclando el terror y la ira.

-¡TÚ!

Al disiparse por completo vieron asombrados y asustados a Selesia Upitiria frente a frente mirándola los ojos a Altair, que los abría cada vez más, desconcertada.

-¡Tú estás muerta! – Gritó con un temblor en la voz – yo te vi estallar junto con el estúpido de Charon – el odio se acrecentaba en su pecho.

\- Yo morí, pero tú eres la culpable. – respondió la pelirroja.

\- Tú te opusiste… tú… no deberías estar aquí… - estaba diciendo furiosa cuando ve que la conductora del Vogelchevalier hace aparecer su espada, reacciona y velozmente alcanza uno de sus sables y rasga por la mitad la imagen que tenía delante.

\- ¡SELESIA!—grita desde el corazón Kanoya – quedándose mudo de asombro al ver que la chica protagonista de Sinfonía Elemental de Vogelchevalier ya no estaba ahí sino se encontraba frente a Altair, la rubia Caballera Alicetaria, quien lanza en mano con su característica mirada altiva y orgullosa, estaba con la vista clavada en los ojos de la chica de uniforme militar.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Explotó la mujer- ¿Dónde está Selesia y que haces tú aquí si yo misma devolví tu ataque y moriste delante mis ojos? – gritaba casi fuera de control, incrédula.

\- Así es, tú me mataste – respondió la caballera de largo cabello – llevada por tu orgullo y rencor nos arrastraste a este mundo de los creadores haciéndonos creer que podíamos cambiar nuestras historias, olvidando que estaba en nuestras manos lograr el triunfo en nuestros mundos – le reprochó con vehemencia.

\- Pues los engañé! – gritó cada vez más descontrolada – este mundo es el que nos destroza la vida y que destruyó a quien me creó no merece existir!

\- No lograrás tu objetivo! – dijo en un tono alto y con una convicción tan fuerte y absoluta que hizo desfigurarse el rostro de Altair antes de que se recompusiera.

\- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú acaso, que ya te maté una vez? ¿Acaso quieres volver a morir?! – casi gritó empuñando duramente el sable que había utilizado con la desaparecida Selesia y que, involuntariamente buscaba con los ojos en los alrededores. – Alicetaria levantó su lanza y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Altair avanzó hacia ella quien, mitad a la defensiva, mitad asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo cruzó el cuerpo de la Caballera, ante la consternación y asombro de todos los que veían lo que ocurría. Los espectadores reunidos en el Nissan Stadium no podían dejar de exclamar su asombro por el inesperado giro que estaban tomando los hechos y, sobretodo, ver a Altair tan complicada, aparentemente. Más aún cuando al disiparse la imagen de la Protagonista de Alicetaria de la Escarlata, frente a frente y a escasos centímetros se encontraba Mamika. La dulce niña estaba con su bastón coronado con un corazón mirándola llena de ternura.

Altair se alejó un tanto, pero Mamika la siguió sin darle oportunidad de distanciarse mucho.

-Te quiero ayudar – dijo la niña – sé que tu corazón está herido y por eso estás haciendo esto.

-Insistes en creer que me puedes cambiar – espetó con furia la del largo cabello blanco - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora, que ya estoy cerca de la victoria y de la destrucción de este mundo, voy a aceptar la ayuda de una niña lanza corazones?!

\- Porque sé que ahora estás más sola que nunca y que necesitas, sobretodo, del cariño y del amor – respondió dulcemente la pequeña heroína.

\- Parece que no aprendiste la lección cuando me desafiaste antes de que yo personalmente te asesinara…

\- Sé que lo hiciste porque no quieres sufrir otra vez y tienes miedo de que todos te olviden – refutó – en el fondo siempre quisiste ser reconocida como lo eres ahora..

\- Pero no fue así, gritó exasperada y con los ojos cerrados Altair, los hombres y mujeres de este mundo arrinconaron a mi creadora y la empujaron a la muerte… - calló un instante, cerró los ojos, y recuperando su habitual aplomo, con la mirada desafiante, alzó la mano y al momento de querer coger a Mamika por el cuello, ésta desapareció. Una oohh largo, sonoro y profundo se escuchó dentro y fuera de la jaula.

Desoyendo el sentimiento de soledad y abandono que acababa de sentir, apretó los puños y gritó con fuerza:

-Meteora Österreigh! – y todo voltearon a ver a la chica de atuendo sacramental en medio de un poderoso halo de luz azul circular y comprendieron que habían sido los hechizos de ella quien había provocado esas apariciones frente a Altair. La muchacha de ojos azules no despegó los ojos de Altair ni los labios. – creíste que me ablandarías el corazón! – rugió lanzando una ola de sables en dirección a la maga que junto a su escudo protector y a la intervención de Yuya, Shou y sus espíritus guerreros lograron evitar la tragedia que podría haberse provocado. – ¿Crees que puedes hacerme ataques psicológicos? ¿Crees que me harás sentir culpable por deshacerme de ellas? – dijo casi gritando y saturando los oídos de los espectadores, ansiosos de ver como finalizaba todo. - Tú te mereces desaparecer con toda la raza humana por jugar sucio!

\- Creo que no podemos hacer nada más nosotros – reconoció Meteora – haciendo desaparecer el círculo azul de los conjuros. Y con ello, volviendo a la Central con los creadores y Kukishihara. Y retomó su ubicación dentro de los anillos azules de control de audiencia.

_Obligando a Blitz Talker a vaciar su arma de balas comunes y aprestarse a la lucha._

_\- Nunca pensé que un viejo como yo sería el último en quedar en pie. – reflexiona mientras carga su gran revolver – Nunca fui el héroe en primer lugar. Pero si me han dado ese rol, entonces no tengo elección._

_\- Blitz, tú eres el último _de los presentes_ – le dice Altair – Si la historia termina, el concepto que sostiene esta jaula desaparecerá, y la jaula colapsará. – Le explica –El yugo del mundo será liberado. El poder del Holopsicon hará que el mundo de las historias colisionen entre sí. Todo regresará al olvido. Ese es un hermoso final._

_\- Si esto es realmente una historia, entonces ya hemos llegado al final – concluye Hikayu - ¿No es así?. Tú has superado muchos desafíos y derrotaste a muchos enemigos que se interpusieron en tu camino. Y has derrotado a tu enemigo más fuerte. Estás a punto de cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a la persona que amabas. – y llorando continúa, mientras Sota Mizushino aún va corriendo a la oficina del comando central. - el héroe que la audiencia escogió no somos nosotros. Eres tú._

_\- Meteora-san – exclama agotado Sota al entrar corriendo a la sala de comando. La muchacha vuelve en una abrir y cerrar de ojos a la central para escuchar lo que quiere decirle. El quinceañero, haciendo esfuerzos para recuperar el aliento y con ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas, le pide: - ¡Usa el hechizo! ¡Este es el final!_

_\- El personaje tiene una pequeña Probabilidad Existencial – responde abatida la joven maga – no podremos hacer que la audiencia acepte a este personaje. No hemos ganado suficiente aceptación para hacer que aparezca en este mundo._

_\- Incluimos a este personaje en la precuela que escribimos como un arma secreta – respaldó Maasaki – pero considerando los detalles de este personaje, si hacemos que sea una parte central de la historia, – le decía a un todavía agitado Sota –destruiríamos el flujo de la historia que hemos logrado hasta ahora. Para Sirius, – continuó – preparamos el terreno, pero este personaje es diferente_

_\- Lo entiendo—responde el joven – Y entiendo que aunque pudiéramos hacer que este personaje apareciera en este mundo, sería inútil que tratáramos de agregar más detalles. Esa es la clase de personaje que es – reafirma el muchacho de lentes – Pero…_

_\- Es verdad, sí – refuerza Matsubara – es por eso que sería interesante que lo hiciéramos aparecer._

_\- ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó desconcertado Yatouji - ¡Hacer que aparezca ese personaje es imposible! Al menos en la historia lo apoyamos._

_\- en todo caso hemos fallado – se lamenta Matsubara. – No sé si funcionará o no. Sólo intentémoslo. – Y continuó – Si lo intentamos, y aun así fallamos…_

_\- Entonces solo lloraremos por ello y pasaremos a otra cosa – comentó el creador de Hikayu Hoshikawa—Eso es lo que siempre hacemos._

_\- ¡El mundo está a punto de ser destruido! – replicó el creador de Yuya._

_\- Lo que será, será – responde._

_\- Si no funciona, si no podemos cambiar nada… – empieza a decir Marine._

_\- Lo que suceda ahora es algo que decidirán los demás –retoma la palabra Sota Mizushino_

_\- Esta es nuestra última esperanza y mi último hechizo – reafirma Meteora.—si no sucede nada después de este último hechizo, entonces será el momento en que tendremos que enfrentar el hecho de que debamos aceptar el fin de mundo. Ruego porque este último grano de arena se convierta en una espada… - Aunque este deseo es como esperar por un milagro._

_\- Hemos detectado otra perturbación magnética – informa el soldado a cargo de los monitores, -localizada en N35, E139. También detectamos en Hama-rikyu, la Estación de Tokio, y en Galen. Aunque las perturbaciones son pequeñas – exclama desconcertado – las hemos detectado en múltiples partes. Se incrementan_

_\- Nogahliel, Acheliah, Socodiah, Nangariel. En nombre de los cuatro Santos, las cien estrellas resuenan como el sonido del trueno. – Recita la joven Maga - Apelo a su autoridad. Llévame a la fase dorada. La flecha de plata divide la cuña de la fluctuación y trae la luz del amanecer._

_\- No funciona – se lamenta Kukishihara – NO tenemos suficiente aceptación para hacer que aparezca el personaje._

_Ante esto Sota, se aferra a la esperanza de la conversación con Magano y busca entre los botones de su camisa el amuleto que ella le entregó, en tanto Magano, se encuentra sentada, en un aeropuerto, lejos de todo disfrutando la tranquilidad de que nadie la molesta, pero sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría atenta al celular, sonriendo con los vaivenes de la batalla._

_\- Así es – sonrió socarronamente Magano – Es una completa mentira que nunca se hará realidad – Sin embargo… - dejó la idea en el aire._

_\- El impulso está cayendo – se asusta la Oficial Aki Kukishihara – no hay reacción. - no había acabado bien de decirlo cuando un impulso increíble y casi imposible, repercute en los anillos de Meteora iluminando con su luz azul toda la Central, provocando el asombro de los presente, la esperanza de Mizushino y la sonrisa malévola de Magane Chikujoi._

_\- Una mentira de una mentira… - dice la artista del Infinito Engaño de las Palabras – si le damos vuelta vemos su verdadera cara – concluye revirtiendo la causa y efecto y logrando que un haz de luz intensamente blanca, que encandila ojos del público y de la poderosa Altair._

_Después de la ceguera inicial y a medida que la luz bajaba su intensidad y los ojos se acostumbraban al brillo que tenía, descubrieron los unos y los otros que ya no se encontraban en la jaula convertida en una ciudad sino en una Estación de trenes… una en particular, conocida por una impactada Altair. En un lado del andén se hallaban Yuya y Shou desmayados, Hikayu aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Mirokouji, y el veterano Blitz Talker se encontró sorprendido por el cambio de escenario aun apuntando a una atemorizada Altair._

_\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunta en voz alta el viejo detective. Unos pasos trémulos lo sacaron del asombro y giró la cabeza para ver como de la escalera una niña con un vestido suelto que nacía bajo sus pequeños pechos y terminaba su ruedo a la altura de las rodillas, y bajo sus rodillas unas calcetas oscuras, además calzada de los típicos zapatos de escolar. Su descenso era particularmente inusual, pues daba la sensación de estar ebria o bajo un estado emocional muy perturbado. Sus ojos se veían vacíos de expresión y sólo el rictus de su rostro acusaba que estaba viviendo algún calvario interno desolador y deprimente._

_Su aparición generó un silencio absoluta tanto dentro de la sala de mando como en la Estación de trenes. Nadie podía despegar los ojos de la chica que iba ingresando al andén. En el Nissan Stadium, un silencio generado por el asombro de ver aparecer un personaje, aparentemente, sin poderes y sin saber quién era los dejó a todos con la boca abierta expectantes. Al hacerse completamente visible a la luz de las lámparas de aquella estación, la Oficial Kikushihara voltea, a mirar a los jóvenes:_

_\- ¿Ella es… ?—interrumpió la frase casi adivinando de quien se trataba._

_\- La creadora de Altair – respondió Matsubara muy ansioso._

_\- Shimazaki Setsuna – confirmó Meteora, en el momento mismo que la chica de expresión triste y desolada levanta el rostro para mirar de frente a quienes la estaban observando._

_**FIN**_

(**NOTA DEL NARRADOR**.- Iba a escribir solo la batalla de Meteora y Altair, pero comprendí que se perdía el contexto, por lo que transcribí completo el capítulo 20 para insertar donde correspondía mi relato y continuar la historia en forma coherente, espero que les haya gustado).


End file.
